The Boy in Class
by ChibikawaiiPanda704
Summary: When Yugi has to get out of his comfort zone to do assignments with someone, he realizes that the more he gets to know him the more he falls for him. PLESE READ & REVIEW X)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first story so HOORAY! *jumps up and down*

I hope it's good enough for you I actually just thought of it but other than that it's kind of related to something only I know. MUAHAHAHAHA Oh and **I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! **They can stay with their lovely owners. hehe

So without further ado…. CHAPTER 1!

**~*invisible line*~**

After a weekend of almost doing nothing it's kind of good to be back at school. It started out pretty good for a Monday and I luckily didn't get that much homework in my classes and now I need the rest of the day to go through.

In case you were wondering I'm Yugi Moto, if you saw me you would think I look weird. Mostly because I have, as you would say, star shaped hair with golden bangs. Yes this is my natural hair color.

***Ding***

"Looks like that's our cue, come on Yugi"

I turn around to see Joey. "okay then" Joey has been my friend since, well as long as I can remember actually. I could always count on that shaggy blond of hair, he's always by my side. "Wait where's Ryou"

"Hey you guys don't forget me" A boy with white hair starts running towards us.

"Oh sorry Ry come on or we'll be late"

The three of us walk together towards one of our favorite classes, Biology since it's like the only class we're actually all together in.

I almost forgot, today we're switching seats in that class. Great that's just great I hope I don't get paired up with someone bad.

No but I like my seat! My partner is Ryou and we have good memories in that class, well 'till now. Plus we both do our work in that class early and we only goof off when Sensei says it's okay.

"Ryou you'll sit here" Great almost everyone I know already got a seat. I'm doomed.

"Yugi you'll be sitting here" Points towards the desk I'll be sitting "And Yami you'll be sitting here"

I sit down towards the new desk I'll be sitting for the rest of the year. Wait did I just here Yami? As in Yami Yami?

Yami starts walking towards my desk. Let me tell you about Yami.

He has the same hair as me but it actually looks better on him so I'm jealous. He's a lot taller than me and a bit more muscular.

Now that I realize it I'm always sitting near him but I never got a chance to talk to him. I wonder if he even knows I exist, 'cause I know he does.

"Hey Yug we finally sit closer to each other"

I turn around to see Joey "Yeah but where's Ryou"

We both look around "Oh right there, at least he's not far away"

I turn around to where Joey is pointing. Just my luck if I want to talk to Ryou I'll have to look beyond Yami.

It's going to be a little awkward if I have to tell something important to Ryou with Yami in the way.

Now that I think about it I don't think I've ever seen Yami talk to someone in this class except his friends during lunch. He's always serious here.

I want to start a conversation but I kind of don't want to bother him. Wow he has pretty eyes. What are you doing Yugi stop looking into peoples eyes!

*shakes head*

Sometimes I think I think too much. Oh well that's just me I guess.

"Attention settle down students since it's almost time to go I'll give you some free time but don't go crazy"

Since it's free time Joey and I talk for the last few minutes.

"Oh I almost forgot hey Yug can you pass this to Ryou" He takes out two pieces of paper from his backpack and hands it to me. "You know 'cause you're a lot closer"

I take the papers from him "sure, are these the notes from math?"

"Yep and tell him thanks"

I turn around, but how am I going to give it to him? Oh right go through a certain Yami hmm looks like I'm going to have to suck it up.

"umm, excuse me can you pass this to Ryou?" I point towards Ryou just incase he doesn't know who he is. All Yami did was nod yes and handed the papers to Ryou.

"thanks" I gave him a smile but all he did was nod. Well so much for being friendly.

***Ding***

Finally I'm free! Time to go home. I pack up my things and walk out.

For some reason I always feel like a pair of certain eyes are always on me but today I felt like those eyes barely looked at me today. But I don't even know who's eyes is it? Maybe it's just my imagination but I feel like I'm lying if I say that.

**~*invisible line*~**

Well looks like that's it for today folks! I hope you liked it **PLEASE R&R! X)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I feel ready for the second chapter who's with me!

*cricket, cricket*

*sighs*

Oh well for the people who are reading this hope you like it. I haven't had time lately to do the things I wanted but hey that's what happens when your parents know people.

Especially when having a Mexican family which I only know half of. So hope you like this and before anything else, **I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

It's time for….. Chapter 2!

**~*invisible line*~**

The next day Yugi couldn't stop thinking about those eyes that would keep staring at him. Seriously he got easily distracted that his friends had to make him snap out of it several times during the day. That's when his friends started to get worried about him.

"Hey Yugi you okay you seemed really distracted lately" I turn around to see a tall, tanned boy with sandy hair.

"Yeah Malik I'm fine I was just thinking"

I really didn't tell you about Malik yesterday, mostly because he wasn't here. He's also in my Bio class with Joey, Ryou, and I. The four of us usually do Sensei's homework together, well the answers we didn't get.

We all go sit at a table where we usually hang out during break and lunch. But now is lunch so I'm happy the day is almost over.

"Hey Malik you missed a lot yesterday especially in Bio" Joey tells his friend.

"Really what I miss?"

"Well" Ryou says while swallowing, "We switched seats in that class and we still have to finish that assignment we did last week"

"Hey Malik why didn't you come to school yesterday?" I asked.

"I overslept I forgot to put my alarm clock on Sunday so when I woke up it was already too late so I went back to sleep"

As you can see you can notice how Malik really doesn't care about school. Him and Joey that's one thing they have in common, and so many more.

"lucky" Joey muttered

With that Yugi and Ryou giggled and continued eating and enjoying their lunch. Suddenly Ryou noticed something and whispers to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi isn't that the boy who sits next to you in Bio?"

"What?" I turn around to see Yami sitting at the other side of the lunch tables.

He's sitting with other boys they all look kind of familiar though. One looks like Ryou except his hair looks a lot more wild then Ryou and there's one that looks like Malik except he has spiky hair.

There's another boy that I kind of do know, he has brown hair and very tall. I think his name was Seto I don't remember but I'm positive that's his name. I think he's Yami's cousin, I'm pretty positive though.

I turn back to see Ryou "Yeah what about him"

"Right now when you were talking I saw that boy looking over here, I think he was staring at you"

"oh" What? Well that's just weird. At least I know who's eyes have been staring at me but why me. I suddenly felt my face turn red. Why am I blushing come on face stop turning red!

Meanwhile in Yami's table

The four boys that sit here are kind of rebels. They get in trouble but not often if you saw them you would say they don't look kind of like a threat to anyone. Well they just don't like to be bothered that's all but they're very handsome, you got to admit that.

"Hey Yami what are you staring at"

"What uh nothing"

Immediately the four boys at that table turned to see what Yami was staring at.

"Hey Yami isn't that the little boy that looks a lot like you the boy who sits next to you in Bio?"

"Yeah Bakura don't say it so loud" he says with a smirk.

"Why not!" Bakura says a little louder and he noticed something.

"Hey that boy that sits next to the boy that looks like you looks like me just with a more innocent face" he said

Marik looks to see where he was looking "oh yeah and that boy next to him looks like me"

"At least no one looks like me the only tall one in that group is that boy with blond hair" said Seto

"That's weird they all kind of look like us how come we've never met them?" said Marik

"I don't know" Yami said and kept eating

Back at Yugi's table

The boys were talking about their problems in classes unknowing that they're being watched.

"Man I just can't afford another D in that test for math if I do I'll have to go to tutoring and I don't like it there!" said Joey

"Well if you do maybe with luck you can get Yugi as your tutor" Ryou said while patting joey on the back.

"Yeah I'm going to be helping in the library as a tutor in tutoring next week so if you do maybe you can get me as your tutor" I said

Malik looks at Ryou with a slightly confused face "Weren't you a tutor too?"

"Well I am it's just next week I'm going to be helping out in the office" He said with a smile

"oh okay" Malik finished eating.

***Ding***

"Man class time already?"

"Yep lets go"

The four of us walk together inside the classroom while Malik goes up to the teacher's desk and ask about his new seat. Joey, Ryou, and I go to our seats before the second bell rings.

I turn around to talk to Joey for a bit since class hasn't started yet. I felt like someone was walking by me at sat next to me those eyes were staring at me again. At least I know who's eyes they belong to.

"Alright class I only need your attention for one minute now the assignment I gave you yesterday is due by the end of this week, which should give you a lot of time to finish, but I'm going to give you another assignment that you will create with your partner next to you and will explain it to the class, I will give you more details after I do attendance"

WHAT! An assignment that I have to work with my partner aka Yami!?

**~*invisible line*~**

Haha he has to talk to Yami, well guys If you wanted to see Yami talk to Yugi your just going to have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry guys please be nice and don't kill me! **PLEASE R&R! X)**


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I am super duper sorry that I took forever, I really lost track of time. I've been so busy lately with school I keep forgetting that I have a mission to accomplish, but mostly because I like writing!

Also it helps me get distracted from doing stressful homework.

**I do not own yugioh! **Alright now that were through with that let's get this party started!

**~*invisible line*~**

Joey is packing up his things to leave and Yugi joins him to the door.

"Thanks for helping me in my math homework Yug the way you explain is a lot better than the way my teacher says it"

"Oh your welcome really it's nothing" Yugi waves good bye to his tall friend.

"And don't forget the method I told you about"

"Don't worry I think it's glued to my head, see you tomorrow"

Yugi closes his front door and makes his way to his room. He opens his door to his room and collapses on his bed.

Tutoring Joey math was harder than he thought. The way he got through him a little was well food. But at least it wasn't that bad to have him over.

After school, he and Joey decided to study together since Joey did needed help. So they went to Yugi's house, which took forever.

But at least he finished his homework so now he could just rest, now he just have to think about his project, with Yami.

~Yugi's flashback of the talk about the project!~

"Alright class settle down, seems that everyone is here so that will make it easier for me to explain. So as you know I will give a project that is worth half your grade so you better do good on it. You are going to create an animal cell with your partner and you could make it out of whatever you want, be creative. Also you will have to work with the person next to you. I'll be passing out the instructions in a minute, if you have any questions just ask."

Oh man now I have to talk to him, a lot. But this is important, I have to keep my grades up. Alright well here goes nothing.

Yugi turns towards Yami so they could start talking.

"Um I'm Yugi your Yami right?"

Yami turns towards Yugi and nods.

"Well it's nice to meet you want to get started on this."

Yami just nods and starts reading the instructions. I wonder when will he start talking to me.

After a few minutes of silence between them, because the class was kind of noisy, Yugi decided to suggest things for the project.

"Why don't we create the model of the animal cell to actually open it would be kind of like a ball but when we open it we could see the inside, maybe even make it look real"

Yami thinks about it for a minute. "Sure that sounds like a good idea"

Wow did Yami just say something. I think this is the first time I ever heard him talk.

I thought the day he would talk it would be the end of the world, but I'm still here. Okay maybe I exaggerated a bit, but still.

"Great so when can we start"

"Well how about afterschool?"

"I can't I'm helping a friend with homework afterschool"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow yeah are you free during break or would you rather do it at lunch?"

Yami thinks for a bit before answering.

"I think I could do at break"

***ding*** The bell rings for the end of class

Yugi starts packing his things to leave class.

"Alright we'll see each other at break tomorrow, where do u want to meet?"

Yami gets his things and puts his bag over his back.

"I'll see you at the front of the library"

"Okay see you tomorrow"

Yami and Yugi leave their separate ways from their class and look for their friends to leave school.

~And now back to reality~

Well now that I think about it that was the first conversation I ever had with Yami. He actually talk to me back.

Yugi gets ready for bed, brushes his teeth and goes to sleep.

At Yami's house

Yami just finished his homework but at least he's done. It took him a while to do math but the rest is complete.

Yami lies on his back on his bed and starts to think about the project, and Yugi.

~It's Yami's flashback time!~

"I'll see you at the front of the library"

"Okay see you tomorrow"

Yami and Yugi leave their separate ways and yami meets up with his friends after school.

"hey Yami how was class" says Marik

"You know the usual"

"Oh there you are I forgot about you on the way out I just wanted to leave"

Yami turns around to see Bakura walking towards him.

"Well thank you for ditching me"

"Anytime"

Yami rolls his eyes but something got his attention. In the distance he saw Seto talking with someone. But who is that guy.

Oh yeah that's the guys who hangs out with Yugi. Wonder what Seto is telling him because he looks pretty mad.

A few minutes later, Seto and Joey go their separate ways. Joey with Yugi and Seto with Yami.

"There you are Seto who were you talking to" Marik asks

"No one important just that guy that hangs out in that group we saw earlier today, apparently as one of the highest grades in math I got chosen to tutor someone for the day after tomorrow at the library"

"Why were you talking with that guy then" asks Yami

"Because that's the idiot I'm tutoring"

"Oh"

After that Yami and Seto head to their homes while Marik and Bakura head who knows where. Hopefully they don't get in trouble, again.

~And back to reality~

Why do I have a bad feeling about Seto.

After his little day dream, Yami gets ready for bed too and soon enough falls to sleep.

**~*invisible line*~**

Again I am sooooo sorry that I didn't update soon enough. I hate homework they take too much of your time. Well anyways hope you liked this chapter if not oh well don't worry I'll try to improve my other chapters. **Pretty please R&R! X)**


	4. Chapter 4

Meeeeeeppp! I FEEL LIKE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! Which is kind of true, but still. Since last month I really haven't had time for typing and playing and all the other wonderful things that people like me do.

But don't fret my pets I shall do my best to complete this story! Well at least the chapter but so far so good. AND NOW WE SHALL COMENCE WITH THIS CHAPTER!

And **No I do not own Yugioh!**

~***invisible line***~

The bell rang which means that third period is over and now everyone can go to break. The students rush out of class and go do what they usually do either getting breakfast, looking for their friends or heading towards the library. It was different for everyone but they all had their own routines.

But today it was a little different for little Yugi. He would usually go to where him and his friends hang out but today he has to meet with Yami at the library.

I don't know why, thought Yugi, but I think I forgot to do something. I just can't remember what?

Yugi makes his way down the stairs, through the hallway until he finally made it to the library. Which is a miracle cause there's always a lot of traffic but luckly he didn't get squished today.

Yugi stops at the front of the library and waits a little, mostly because he just remembered that he had to wait for him outside.

"Hey you made it after all"

Yugi turns around to see the voice that he heard.

"oh yeah I thought I was going to be late because of all that traffic"

Yami nods at him understanding what he meant and soon enough the two teens decide to go inside.

A few minutes passed and the two start deciding on what they're going to do for their project. For some reason the two boys thought the same thing, that they thought it would be quiet around each other. Turns out they both think that the other is ok.

Yugi stands up "hey I'm going to the restroom I'll be right back"

"don't' worry I'll take care of this" Yami stares at Yugi while Yugi leaves the library.

Once he's gone he sighs turns around and gets back to work. Yami goes into a deep thought.

I know I officially just met him yesterday but I feel like I'm starting to connect with him. Ever since I knew about him, which was last year, I wanted to be friends with him. I just didn't know how.

~meanwhile outside with Yami's friends~

Bakura and Marik sat at their usual spot, not really thinking of where everyone else could be.

The tall serious looking teen goes up to them "Hey you two have you seen my cousin?"

The two boys stare up at the tall teen.

"Hi to you too Seto" said Marik

"I thought Yami was with you" said Bakura with a boring looking face

"Like you would actually think" Seto muttered

"We'll bother him about it later but right now I need breakfast" Marik stared at his stomach.

~back at the library~

Yugi comes back into the library and sits with Yami. They both work for a while until there was only five minutes left for break to end. So they started to pack their things up and started heading out of the library.

Yugi turns towards Yami "We'll think of the rest later but you know" Yugi smiles "I think we'll be a pretty good team"

And with that, Yami smiles back "you really think so?"

"Well I know this is barely our first day working on the project but I just have a feeling, you know what I mean?"

Soon enough the bell rings, Yami nods while smiling at Yugi and the two teens head to their classes.

On the way to class, Yugi kept thinking to himself about Yami.

You know it's kind of weird seeing Yami smile because I always see him serious. But maybe if we become friends it won't be that weird. He has a nice smile.

Hours passed by and now it's one of the favorite times of the day, lunch.

Yugi makes his way towards the cafeteria and buys his lunch. Soon enough he finds his friends and joins them at their table.

"P.E. was fun today it should be like that all the time" said Joey while leaning back on his chair

"Is it because we played dodge ball"

"Exactly Yugi, especially because today I finally beat that um what's his face again?"

Malik chews down his food "u mean that guy that would always cream you at dodge ball?"

"He doesn't cream me at dodge ball! He just always gets me when I'm distracted"

"I don't know Joey he always beats u at it" said Yugi

"That's true but Yugi always gets him for you" said Ryou shyly

"That's also true and I must say Yugi you are a very good athlete" said Joey with a british accent

"while thank you kind Joey" Yugi said teasingly

After that the teens laughed together and finished up their meal.

Meanwhile Yami got his lunch and went with his friends, who weren't that far from Yugi's table so they can hear them laughing.

"Well well well look who we finally get to see" said Bakura

"Yeah about break I forgot to tell you I had to go to the library"

Marik looks up with food stuffed with his mouth and swallows "The library what for?"

"I had to meet with someone to work on a project"

The two boys stare at each other, then at Yami with disbelief. Yami noticed them.

"What?"

"Who are you working with?" Marik asked.

It's kind of unusual to hear that Yami actually willingly went to meet with someone somewhere and actually work on a project. So they knew this can mean one thing.

"Yeah Yami who's your partner" said Bakura with a smirk

Yami felt like panicking, if they knew it's Yugi he's working with the gang will bother them for as long as they live.

"Hey look it's Seto we were wondering about you" said Yami to his cousin

Seto simply sat down next to Yami and everyone enjoyed their lunch until it ended.

The last part of the day finally ended. Yugi and Yami's Bio class ended as well but before they started heading home they both had to do something before they left.

Once Yugi was out he started heading towards the office and soon enough spots Yami walking in front of him. He decides to go up to him.

"Hey Yami, where are you heading?"

Yami noticed Yugi and smiled "oh hi Yugi I'm going towards the office, shouldn't you be going home?"

"I should be but I need to go to the office to"

Yami turns to Yugi while walking "Why are you going?"

"I have to check to see who I'm tutoring for two weeks"

"Really you're a tutor?" Yami asked with interest

"Yeah so why are you going?"

"Well I need to check who's my tutor"

Yugi was surprised to hear this "Really you need tutoring?"

"didn't do so good on the last test so I'll be needing some help"

Soon both of the teens get to the office and go inside. They both asked for their list and check their names. Once they checked the two boys step outside of the office.

"Yugi you'll never guess who's my tutor apparently you are"

"Well it looks like we're going to be spending time together" said Yugi

"Looks like we are"

"yeah well I need to start walking home I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Yugi got his backpack

"yeah ok see yaa"

With that the two boys took their separate ways with their own thoughts.

Oh gosh I thought I was just going to see him for the project and in class but now this?! I am going to be spending time with him! Oh Ra please help me! Ok Yugi calm down it's not the end of the world you can get through this, and you will. Somehow.

And now Yami's thought's.

Oh my Ra I'm going to be spending more time with Yugi! I finally get to talk with him more, it took forever though. While Yugi helps me with my homework we'll actually get to know each other. Now I have something to look forward to and I'll actually attend to tutoring.

~***invisible line***~

Well I guess that's where I'll leave it for today. Again sorry for taking a while but also thank you for understanding. I'll try to make it up to you guys as soon as possible. **please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Heeyy guys x) I know I've been kind of busy but just warning you now I might update a little late, mostly cause got to study for a bunch of test that are coming up soooo yep you've been warned.

Plus I actually have time today so might as well finish this chapter I've had in my head, right?

Ok Sooooo hope this is good enough for now I'll do my best for you guys! ;)

Also I do not own Yugioh! Ok we can start now

**~*invisible line*~**

The next day Yami was walking to school just like any other day, except he there was something different about him. No one's noticed except for Seto but since he doesn't say that much he doesn't even try asking. Knowing Yami he would probably never tell him, but he has to tell him someday.

Before they know it the day passes on very fast. All that Yugi and his friends could think about was what they will do for the weekend, since it's getting closer.

But for now they're just thank full for getting out of class and having a good time at lunch

"Man I just can't wait for tomorrow" Joey says eagerly

"Why what's so special about tomorrow?" asks Ryou while finishing his lunch

"Because Ry tomorrow is FRIDAY! The best day of the week!"

"It's true though Friday means no more school" Malik explains Yugi and Ryou

"We already know that"

"Yeah, Ryou and I aren't idiots you know"

Joey and Malik stare at each other and together say "pfft we know that"

"You two are like braniacs while we are the fun ones!"

Ryou and Yugi just stare at them which make Joey and Malik uncomfortable, and they know it. Mostly because when they stare at them their eyes look so huge and innocent that it would make you confess everything immediately.

Soon Malik gives up and has a staring contest with Ryou. Joey and Yugi just stare at their two friends.

"Give up Ryou"

"Never! By the way Joey took your cake"

"What!" Malik turns around to look at his plate but nothing was missing

Malik turns towards Ryou "you clever little…"

"ALRIGHT RY you won!" joey and Yugi cheered for Ryou

Ryou pretends to bow "thank you! thank you! I'll be here all week"

Yami could hear Yugi's group laughing from where they're sitting and can't help but feel curious about what they're doing.

"Yami are you listening?"

Immediately Yami gives his attention to Marik "um what oh yeah I did"

"You liar you didn't hear a word we said" accuses Bakura

"Yea I did you were talking about… stuff"

Seto buds in their conversation while working on his laptop

"If you weren't checking out that guy over there you would know that they were talking about where we are going for the weekend"

"See even Seto was paying attention and he's busy on his thingamajig"

"So you were checking out some guy were you?" Bakura smirked

"What! No I was just daydreaming" lied Yami

Now Marik joins in Bakura's little plan to figure out what's going on with Yami.

"Daydreaming huh? So what excatly have you been up to lately we don't see you that much during break anymore"

"Well I told you I'm working on a project"

"So who are you working with?"

Bakura and Marik stare down on Yami, trying to pressure him on telling them

"A guy in class" Yami said calmly

"Really? What's his name?"

Yami had to decide what to say next, being careful by not telling them anything about Yugi or else

"I don't know his name all I know is that I have to work with him"

"hmm this is a little suspicious you and I both know you don't really work on projects"

"Well I need to get a good grade in that class"

Seto stops what he's doing and turns to the three teens

"He does have to work on his grades so you two stop bothering him"

Marik and Bakura pout

"Awww but we want to know"

Seto starts putting away his stuff he had out

"Trust me you guys will find out sooner or later"

"Oh that's right we're going to have to find out one day" Marik turns to Yami

"We will one day"

After sending a chill down Yami's back with Marik's creepy smile the bell rings and time for Yami to go to his now new favorite class.

"Alright class section 3 is due tomorrow, be thank full it's not that long. Oh and before I turn you lose try to use the last 20 minutes of class by working with your partner on the project"

Usually Yugi wouldn't talk with his partner whenever they got some free time in that class. But desperate times calls for desperate measures, which means he'll have to suck it up and deal with it.

Besides this is part of his grade so he'll just have to do his best.

"So when are we starting to build our project"

Yami startled Yugi since he was in deep thought

"Hm oh um well we can start maybe on the weekend well at least get the materials we need for this"

Yugi noticed what Seto noticed earlier about Yami, that he looked different. He didn't know why but he just looked different like he looks like he's already warming up to Yugi.

Considering that Yugi doesn't warm up to people that fast it's going to take a while for him to get use to Yami.

"Well that sounds like a good idea where should we meet though?"

"Oh I don't know where should we meet?"

Yami thought for a minute.

"Well we can meet at the library, my house, or your house"

"Well if it's okay with you", says Yugi in a timid voice, "I kind of want to work at my house"

"Alright then we'll meet at your house"

Soon the bell rings which means time to head back home, well except for two certain people.

Yami opens the library door of the school and walks in. This is where he's suppose to attend tutoring and almost all the people who have to attend have arrived. Yami takes a seat at an empty table separated from the other students and waits for the teacher to give instructions on where to go.

"Alright everybody if you already checked where you suppose to go, go to your table. For the people who haven't come check over here, your tutor will be with you in a minute"

Yami walked towards the table he's suppose to go.

Yugi isn't here yet, looks like ill just get started I guess.

Yugi and Joey show up a little out of breath and Joey goes at his table. Lucky for him, Yugi's table is next to his so they won't be that far from each other. Yugi goes towards Yami and takes a seat.

"Sorry I'm late I had to make sure Joey didn't skip tutoring this time"

"Don't worry about it" Yami looks at Joey "Is that your friend?"

"Yea why you ask?"

"Because that's the guy my cousin is tutoring"

Seto walks in the room and starts walking towards the table with the boy doodling on his paper.

"I feel like this is going to turn out bad"

"For some reason I think so too" Yugi turns to Yami and smiles at him. They both start to work but they can't concentrate with Joey and Seto insulting each other.

Yugi stood up and went up to Seto, then went to Joey and returned to his seat. For the rest of the time Joey and Seto weren't arguing which was music to Yami's ears.

"What did you tell them?"

"Some things they both needed to know"

Whatever he did was good enough for him and went back to doing their homework, mostly Yugi helping out Yami.

**~*invisible line*~**

Well I think I'll stop there for now. I have an idea for another story, well 2 actually. I just don't know what to do. Should I do one about Yugioh, Lion King, or Xiaolin Showdown. If you want you could decide what you would like out of these three options. And don't worry I'll probably be doing other stories from other categories. Hope you liked it and **please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

AAND IM BACK! Wow I haven't been here in a while, too much stuff have been going on. But for the people who still read this I will spare you my life story and I'll tell you this chapter instead! So please get comfy, hold a puppy, and enjoy this chapter.

…and I don't own yugioh

**~*invisible line*~**

"IIIIITTSS FFRRIIIDDAAYY!"

A cheerful Malik pushes the class door open and out into the free world, finally to the day they've all been waiting for.

"Finally a weekend of doing anything we want anything is possible!"

"Even going to the moon?" asked little Ryou

"Except for that!" Malik points cheerfully at Ryou

"I'm not exactly smart enough to make rocket and go to the moon but you on the other hand might be able to"

"Hmmmm true"

Malik and Ryou wait for Yugi and Joey until they come out. They all have the same class but Malik got a little exited getting out of class and Ryou had to keep track of him. And they're guessing that Joey and Yugi got stuck together and hopefully made it out alive in that giant group that just came out.

Ryou tries to look for them in the big group of teens walking out of the building but since he's short he can't really see much. That's where Malik gets an idea.

"I got it! I'll tie a rope around your waist and I'll send you into the dangerous stampede, yup that's a good plan"

"First of all Malik, I see a lot of problems in your plan"

"Wait! Don't say a word little Ryou, let me take in this awesome plan…ok tell me what's wrong with it"

"Well", started Ryou, "first of all we don't have a rope and second there's no way I'm going in there"

"Why not?" Malik says with a pout

"Because I can see Yugi and Joey they're right there"

Ryou waves at them to tell them they're at the other side. Luckily Yugi sees them.

"Well my plan would've worked either way"

Ryou pats Malik's back "keep telling yourself that"

Yugi and Joey are making their way through the crowd. Poor Yugi almost got squished several times, not his fault for being short.

"Jeez that crowd almost squished Yugi's life out"

Ryou walks towards his friend "Yugi are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine good thing it's the end of the week"

"Yeah that's true" Joey turns to his friends"Hey Ryou, Malik do you guys know what we're doing this weekend?"

"That's actually what Malik and I were discussing"

"Yea do any of you think that Ryou is smart enough to build a rocket?"

Joey and Yugi look at each other, then at the two boys "yea"

"I thought so"

On the other side of the crowd, Bakura and Marik are trying to find Yami and Seto, which for some reason they're taking forever.

"Where are those two? Why are they taking forever?"

"Bakura they barely got out it's only been like three minutes"

"Yea well it feels longer"

Marik rolls his eyes and sees tall, gravity defying hair sticking out of the crowd.

"Hey Bakura, found Yami"

Bakura sees what Marik was talking about "But where is he going? We always meet over here"

"Want to go follow him?"

"Oh yeah"

The two teens followed the spiky one on the other side of the crowd and soon finds Seto.

"Hey Seto do you know where Yami's going?"

"You can ask him later"

Yami gets to Yugi's side and goes up to him. Ryou notices the tall teen walking towards them and tries to do hand signals to Yami. Although Yugi gives up since he's not very good at it.

"Ryou I don't get what you're saying"

Yami stands behind Yugi

"Hi Yugi!"

Yugi jumps a little in the air, for a second you would think that his heart might have skipped a beat.

Yugi turns around and sees Yami standing behind him.

"Oh Yami it's just you, don't ever do that again please"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine and I wasn't scared"

Joey crosses his arms "mmhm"

Yugi glares at joey and turns to Yami

"So Yugi I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend, of course if you're busy"

"Well I'm probably not doing anything so maybe yea ok"

Inside of Yami, his heart was leaping for joy. The only thing was what they were going to do. And now for the worse.

"Hey Yami!" Bakura and Marik put an arm around their tall friend's neck.

"What you doing all the way over here"

"Yeah Yami we usually meet over there"

Both Bakura and Marik noticed the little Yugi in front of Yami and Yugi's friends

Marik smirks "Hey Yami who you talking to?"

Bakura smirks "yeah Yami don't be rude"

For the love of Ra someone please help me, Yami thought. He sighs and hopes that Bakura and Marik don't embarrass him.

"Yeah how rude of me" he says sarcastically "Yugi this is Bakura and Marik, Marik and Bakura this is Yugi"

Bakura and Marik look closer at the little teen.

"H-hi" Yugi says shyly

Bakura and Marik keep staring at little Yugi

"What classes do you have with Yami?" asked Marik

"Biology"

That's all we needed to know, thought Bakura. With that the two boys looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"We'll catch up with you later Yami, we have to go somewhere, let's go Marik"

Marik nodded and the two teens left. Soon Yugi's friends left to and told each other what they were going to do the next day. All that was left was Yugi and Yami which made it a little awkward at first.

Yugi starts off "So if you're not busy maybe you can come to my house, we still have to work on the project remember?"

"Oh yeah well if you want to work at your house sure ok when?"

"If you want, now"

"Right now?"

"Sure it's the weekend I'm sure my parents would let me, how about yours"

"I'll ask them on the way"

The two teens soon start walking towards Yugi's house and Yami's parents do let him go to Yugi's house. Inside Yami was starting to think that this day was going to be a good one.

Bakura and Marik are leaning on a wall near the shadows and see Yami and Yugi from afar walking out of school.

"Well well well this is the reason you haven't been with us lately" Marik smirks

"We're going to have fun now Marik, too bad Seto isn't here to see this"

With that Bakura and Marik disappear into the shadows.

**~*invisible line*~**

Again soooo sorry I haven't updated as soon as I should've. Hope you liked this chapter. **Please** **R&R! X)**


End file.
